


Drowning upsides

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blanket Permission, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mermaid Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic Welcome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Despite the popular belief, falling out of a ship and into the sea at storm has his bright sides.Captain Arthur Kirkland knows that all too well.
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 29





	Drowning upsides

Céline’s lips were salty-sweet as Arthur came back to his senses, spluttering more water than a normal man should be allowed to ingest. He cracked one eye open, crusted with salt.

If falling down from the parapet into the raging ocean while lacking the only skill one should develop when at sea could have its upsides, this was surely one. 

Coughing out his very soul alongside the gallons of seawater he must have swallowed when struggling under the surface, not that much.

The mermaid’s tanned skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight, long blond hair shimmering with salt as well as the pieces of shells and corals she used as a vanity. She propped herself on her elbows and grinned, two rows of perfect pearly teeth, albeit sharper than one could find in the average human. She loomed over him. Right now, honestly, Arthur wasn't sure if he loved that smile or deeply loathed it.

"Great saving," he muttered, a little acidic, putting a hand to his forehead to shield it from the sun when the mermaid stopped shading him. The humid sand was soft under his back and for a moment, even the idea of sitting up seemed absurd. It felt like during the first days at sea, when he was still a silly lad and the gentle sway of the sea was a novelty.

Good thing his ship and crew were nowhere in sight. The ocean had been particularly agitated and once Céline managed to get a hold on him, she must have swam for miles in search of the first island on which her stupid lover could recover

"I'm not the one who insists on wearing all  _ this _ ," she replied, gesturing toward the man’s clothing and other gears, of which, as he did a quick survey, she must have shed a good portion already in an attempt to lighten his weight. Belt, boots, pistol and knives must have been deemed unnecessary and thus deemed to rot at the bottom of the ocean. 

Arthur scoffed, then turned to his side. "So, what now?"

Céline shrugged slightly, tapping her chin, feigning doubt. "Well," she began, voice deliberately low and dragging, "I could carry you back to that boring ship you call home. Or we could make use of this time."

The woman’s fingers crawled from Arthur's chest down to the waistband of his pants, ghosting at the crotch. 

He cupped her skull in response. 

Celine’s lips were as sweet as the Forbidden Fruit must have been when Eve tasted it for the first time. 

Arthur interlocked his fingers in the mermaid’s rich locks, and her mouth went soft and pliant. Inside, her tongue was salty against his, humid and almost obscene. Arthur sucked on her lips moments before, he had fought for air. She bit down at his bottom lip in playful response. That single drop of blood was enough to inflame the man.

"You little," Arthur snarled, grabbing her hips and pulling her forward until her upper tail rutted against his crotch. That was surely an improvement. He brought a hand down to rub at the upper back of her tail, where her arse should have been, had shebeen a human. Mermaids were built differently than humans, but some pleasures were the same. Céline arched her back, moaning without shame.

It made Arthur smirk, mouthing again at the curve of her neck. 

The mermaid was wet, slippery, and the absence of two legs could sometimes be quite the obstacle when indulging in certain activities, but in the years of what Arthur still insisted on calling "just a diversion", he had learnt a lot. 

Like how there was an area of her tail that bumped almost imperceptibly on an otherwise smooth surface and how it could retreat to show the mermaid’s intimacy. How she screamed the first time she experienced a mouth sucking at her folds. 

Kissing her once again, messy and sloppy, Arthur took no time in bringing his calloused hands down to her hole, teasing the underfold with brushing touches. Sometimes he forced it open with urges and little care, but today he felt gentle enough to make things slower. She had just saved his life. She deserved a little bit of a reward. 

Her cunt was surprisingly warm and quivered under Arthur's tongue, her fin beating left and right in erratic rhythm. God,she was beautiful. Beautiful, powerful, and completely his. The thought of other men enjoying her favors sent a surge of jealousy over Arthur. 

"You're mine," he growled against her cunt. He straddled the mermaid, the friction on his stil clothed dick painful. He surged forward, unbuttoning his breeches just enough to take out his already half-erect cock. It leaked a trailof pre-come on the shining scales. 

"Yours." Céline's answer was more a vague moan, head lolling back on the soft sand, her blond hair spreading on the ochre of the beach. He returned to fuck her cunt with his tongue, hands coming to grip at her sides, where skin met the tail, to keep her from squirming too much. 

The mermaid's cunt throbbed against his lips, obscenely wet, soft and delicious. She was close, he could feel it, enough to pull back at the last moment. He spit on his palm to have enough lube to stroke himself, quick and rough caresses to bring himself to full erection. She eyed him from down below, lips parted. Her fin twitched from side to side. 

Céline cried a strange and guttural sound as Arthur guided himself for how deep his dick could go. 

"Dear fuck," he panted, her inner walls clenching arrhythmically on his cock. He didn't lose much time in taking a relentless pace, the mermaid's groans and cries the only confirmation he needed to keep going, slamming into her cunt in search for his release.

"Mo-more," the mermaid moaned, grabbing at his shoulder blades, digging fingers into the flesh. Arthur was all too happy to oblige, pulling back almost to the tip and slamming back in, over and over until he heard that cry that seemed to come from the very depths of her being. His release came not much after and they laidon the sand, limbs boneless, in the tenderness of their afterglow. 

The common man would believe that no good could come from falling from the parapet into the waiting arms of the sea, but the common man was a fool who believed sirens and mermaids were only kids’ stories. Arthur wasn't the common man and here, lazing in the arms of a daughter of the sea, he knew better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yep, shameless smut because I love my OTP in whatever form they are.


End file.
